


Mixed Signals

by flyingintheimpala9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega!Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingintheimpala9/pseuds/flyingintheimpala9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Castiel's first year at college, and he finds himself obsessed with alpha Dean Winchester. But he gets very conflicted when Dean flirts with other omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just the prologue, theses chapters are gonna be kind of short but I hope you enjoy

Castiel woke up to the annoying noise of his alarm clock. His head was immediately filled with thoughts of what today would bring for him. Would his classes be hard? Would any Alphas give him trouble? Would he have classes with his friends? Would he be late if he lay here any longer? 

He got out of bed and sleepily maneuvered around the apartment that he had been living in since the summer. The apartment was small but worked since it was only Castiel living in it since he did not want to live in a dorm while on his heat.

Castiel went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His bright blue eyes stared back at him; his eyes were really the only thing that he liked about himself. 

The mirror started to fog signaling that he should probably get into the shower.

After the shower he dressed himself and started gathering his things and to be ready when his brother Gabriel got there to pick him up. Castiel could have driven himself, but freshmen were not allowed to have cars on campus. The rule made sense because of the small campus, but deeply inconvenienced all the off campus omegas like Castiel. 

His phone buzzed on his night stand pulling Castiel out of his thoughts. The text was from Gabriel telling him that he was outside and waiting. Castiel ran over a check list quickly in his head before leaving his apartment and locking the door behind him.

When he got down to the street Gabriel was sitting in the driver’s seat of his mustang which their loaded parents had bought him a year or so back. Also in the car was Balthazar who was both Gabriel’s and Castiel’s long time friend, along with Anna who Castiel had met while taking a tour of the college earlier this summer. 

Anna was also an omega and she and Castiel became very fast friends. She was not as close of friends as Balthazar and Gabriel, but Castiel could relate to her about omega stuff which it was nice to be able to do because he hadn’t really had any one like that before. Catiel’s friend circle didn’t really get any bigger than the people in this car and as Gabriel was an alpha and Balthazar a beta it was good to have another omega in the group.

“Hey Bro” Gabriel calls as Castiel approaches the car.

“Good morning, Gabe” Castiel answers “Hey guys” he adds as he addresses the other people in the car.

“Good morning Cas” Anna said cheerily.

“Hey Cassie” Balthazar added into the mix.

“Ready for your first day bro?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel just sighed in answer 

“That’s the spirit” Gabriel joked.

Castiel was smart but he wasn’t a nerd and he definitely didn’t love school. It was also a little nerve wracking because he was an omega in a school known for being alpha heavy. However if anyone gave him a hard time he was definitely capable of taking care of himself. Plus he always had Gabriel who would always step up for Castiel. Gabriel was a trickster and likes to mess with his baby bro but if it ever became serious he really loved his brother and would do anything for him.

 

~DEAN~

“DEAN! DEAN, GET UP OR WE AR GOING TO BE LATE, AND IF WE ARE LATE IM GOING TO KILL YOU” Yells his brother while banging on his door.

“Alright, alright I’m getting up cool it Sammy” Dean swings his legs over the bed as he calls to his brother. 

It’s the first day of a new year for Dean and he doesn’t really care because he is really only in college for that stupid scrap of paper since he already has a steady job and no plans of changing that once out of college. But today was important to Sam and even though dean didn’t really understand why it was important to him he was not going to make him late when it was this important to him. 

‘God I will do anything for this kid’ he thought when he got into a cold shower because he was in a hurry and didn’t want to wait for the water to warm.

After his shower it took the brothers about fifteen minutes to get out the door. Once in the car and knowing they had plenty of time to spare Sam stopped nagging him about them being late. Dean relaxed behind the wheel of his baby, a beautiful ’67 Chevy Impala that he had taken when he and Sam had left home ‘well if you could call it home’ Dean thought. 

Sam and Dean’s mother had died a few years back, and after she did their father had become an alcoholic and would disappear for weeks at a time. Leaving Dean to pick up the pieces and take care of Sam. After a few years Dean had had enough and he and Sam had left and moved up here. Dean had found work in a garage where he fixed up classic cars which he always loved doing ever since he was a kid and he and his father fixed up the Impala.

The owner of the garage where Dean worked was named Bobby and had become the father figure in the boys’ lives. Bobby was kind of a grump but for whatever reason he loved the boys as if they were his own.

Dean got out of his own head when he pulled up at the hall where Sam had his first class.

“Thanks Dean” Sam said as he was getting out of the car. 

“Your welcome” Dean replied “and Hey if anyone gives you trouble-“

“Dean I can take care of myself.” Sam sighed

Dean knew he was right and being a beta he did not get much trouble. It might have to do with the fact that Sam was huge for an alpha much less a beta, but Dean still worried and always would that was just how he was. 

After Sam got out of the car Dean drove to the diner where he would be meeting his friends for breakfast before his first class at noon. He and his friends would meet here every Monday last year and would be continuing the tradition this year. 

When he pulled up he saw Jo’s car which meant her and probably Charlie were here since they lived together and usually car pooled. He looked around and did not see Benny’s car which meant he was probably late ‘as usual’ Dean thought.

The bell over the door jingled when Dean walked in and Jo looked up at him and waved him over. He slid into the booth beside Charlie and across from Jo.

“So Benny is keeping us waiting” Dean said jokingly.

“Yeah, just like old times” Charlie replied while studying the menu even though all of them always ordered the same thing.

Dean liked Charlie she was technically the newest addition to the group although it felt like she had always been there. She started hanging out with the group when her and Jo were assigned as roommates last year and immediately hit it off. She was a little nervous at first to start hanging out because of Dean being an alpha, but Jo explained to her that even though Dean was really only in to male omegas. Not many people knew this about Dean except for his closest friends and Sam, and he wanted to keep it that way, so he openly flirted with both the boys and the girls. 

Benny got there about five minutes later and they all ordered their food. After they had all eaten their food that sat their talking for awhile until Dean had to leave for his first class. They said their goodbyes and made plans to meet up for lunch later in the cafeteria. Dean got into the impala and drove off to his first class of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at you with puppy dog eyes*  
> Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean meet for the first time, and it is pretty awkward.

Castiel was walking as fast as he could it’s just his luck that he would get lost on his first day. He was staring down at the map of the campus and not really looking where he was going, so it wasn’t really a surprise when he bumped into someone. What did surprise him was the masculine, arousing scent that hit him afterwards. 

“Whoa easy there tiger” said the beautiful alpha who, Castiel noticed, had bright green eyes. 

“I’m sorry” Castiel mumbled trying not to look into the alphas eyes. Even though he was gorgeous and smelled like an addicting mixture of leather, car oil, and maple syrup, Castiel knew nothing about this alpha he could be a complete douche or even worse he could be perfect and Castiel would want him so bad, but he would have no interest in him. So Castiel averted his eyes and stood there and waited for the alpha to move on. But the alpha didn’t leave right away he stood there and watched him for about ten seconds and then finally walked away. 

After Castiel felt enough at ease he moved and found his way to the class room where he was supposed to be. When he walked in he stopped suddenly and just stared Mr. Green Eyes himself was in the class and he sat right in front of the only seat left. Forcing Castiel to sit there and smell his addicting scent through the entire two hour lecture. 

Dean his name was Dean Winchester he found out when the teacher called roll. 

“I hope you are happy with the seats you chose because that is where you will be for the rest of the year.” Mr. Crowley drawled as he started to pass around the seating chart for them to sign there names on top of their seat. 

Castiel didn’t know if this news was good because he got to look at and smell Mr. Sex all year or bad news because he would find out that he was a terrible person and would not be able to distance himself from him. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of high school when he was the most pined after omega therefore the most harassed. High school was a hell hole for him and was so glad when he got out of there. It influenced his decision to follow Gabriel to this tiny college. Less people meant less people to harass you, and having your alpha brother there always helped too although Castiel would never admit it.

He spent the rest of the class studying the back of Dean’s head and occasionally his profile when Dean would move his head to stretch his neck. Along with his beautifully green eyes he had a jaw line that just looked like it was made for trailing kisses along. His dirty blonde hair styled nicely spiking up in the front, and his lips were perfect full and pink. 

When the class was over Castiel bolted out there were a lot of alphas in that class and only five omegas. Castiel didn’t like those odds, so when he dropped his schedule he almost didn’t go back for it.  
“Hey you dropped this” Castiel knew who that deep sexy voice belonged to before he even turned around.

“Thanks” he breathed barely audible.

“Hey anytime baby” Dean winked at him before turning on his heel and walking away.

Castiel felt like his face was on fire. He had to take a few moments to collect himself before calling Gabriel and asking him to give him a ride home.

~DEAN~

Dean was beating himself up inside, had he really just said that? Was there any way he could get more cheesy or cliché? 

He checked his watch and realized that deciding to follow the omega, -- ’Castiel right that’s what his name was?’ Dean thought,-- just so that he could get a high off of his scent meant he had to double time it over to Bobby’s garage. 

After he got there he immediately buried himself under the hood of a car and lost himself to his thoughts. He didn’t understand what was up with this omega? Yeah he was hot; he had brown hair and electric blue eyes and a voice that just screamed sex. But what really got Dean’s attention was his scent, it smelled sweet like chocolate covered strawberries and when Castiel had sat behind him in class he had almost climbed over the desk in between them and taken him right there. 

Castiel didn’t seem very interested though, and for some reason that pissed Dean off. He wasn’t usually the type of person to chase after anybody, usually that’s because he can have anyone he wants, but he decided that he was going to make Castiel notice him and hopefully make him jealous into wanting him.

He left the garage and went to pick up Sam from his class.

“Hey nerd” he said jokingly when his little brother got in the car.

“Hi Dean” Sam replied with a smile.

“How was your first day?”

“Good I’m really excited about this year.”

“You really are a nerd.”

“That hurts Dean” Sam joked as he mockingly putting his hands over his chest where his heart is. “So where are we going?”

“To the cafeteria to meet up with Charlie, Jo, and Benny.” 

“Ok” was all Sam said and the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

When they got to the cafeteria all of hi friends was already there, and had found a table that had a good view of everything. One of their favorite cafeteria activities was people watching. It wasn’t really fun to do by yourself but together when you had your friends it could be a lot of fun. 

They sat there commenting on the people sharing a good laugh. When Charlie said, “Hey look there’s Balthazar and that alpha that’s usually with him. What is his name?”

“Gabriel” Jo supplied.

“Are they mates?” Sam asked.

“No, Just friends” Jo said, “But who is that omega with them? Gabriel is getting awfully friendly with him.”

Dean wasn’t looking but what Jo had said interested him and he looked up from his crappy cafeteria burger. Dean froze and his jaw dropped when he saw who was with Gabriel. ‘Just my luck’ Dean thought to himself, ‘I guess that explains why he wasn’t interested in me because he already freaking has someone.’ 

Dean watched him cross the cafeteria and pass right by his table. But right as Castiel was walking by Dean, he froze and his eyes widened.

“Gabriel” Dean heard him say, “Gabriel we have to leave, come with me now.” He sounded desperate and terrified. Dean didn’t understand, but then it hit him the smell of heat, pure, un-suppressed heat. 

Every alpha head in the room turned toward Castiel. Dean didn’t like that very much and he immediately started sizing up other people that it looked like he might need to protect Castiel from. Dean watched as he and Gabriel fled the cafeteria still keeping a watchful eye on a few alphas.

‘God he smells amazing’ Dean thought to himself. When all of a sudden another wave of arousal passed over him. Now it was Deans turn to freeze. His cycle wasn’t supposed to start until tomorrow. He cursed under his breath realizing that sitting in front of Castiel and smelling his addicting scent for an hour and a half, combined with smelling his heat just now probably jump started his cycle by about twelve hours. This kind of stuff happening wasn’t un-common but it is definitely inconvenient.

“Come on Sammy we have to go” Dean growled.

“What?” everyone else sitting at the table said.  
“Cycle” Dean muttered, “See you guys later.” 

Having to follow Castiel’s scent trail out of the cafeteria was absolutely torture, and definitely not helping with his arousal. He had to clutch onto his brother just so that he wouldn’t run after the addictive smelling omega and let his alpha instincts take control.

“Dean?” Sam said cautiously after they entered the car.

“What Sam” Dean replied rather shortly.

“Well it’s just that your cycle is not supposed to start until tomorrow so….”

“So what?”

“What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you later Sammy”, Dean said as he stepped on the gas heading towards the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams*  
> I did my best  
> The next chapter should be up soon  
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes those mixed signals

Castiel was jogging through the parking lot with Gabriel close behind him. He heard wolf whistles coming from some alphas heading towards them.

Gabriel flipped them off and put a protective arm around his brother, “Shut the hell up Alastair” he growled at him. 

Gabriel kept his arm around him until he was safely in the car, he then jogged around to his side of the car and stepped on the gas. 

“What just happened in there?” Gabriel demanded, “I thought you had your heat figured out. Its been forever since one caught you by surprise.”

“Don’t know….” He was barely able to talk around his discomfort, “Wasn’t supposed to…. start next week.” He was having trouble forming complete sentences.

“oh” Gabriel said quietly in realization.

“What?” Castiel was now panicking. What did Gabriel know that he didn’t?

“Don’t worry about it just rest for now. We can talk about it later, it’s not that important yet.” 

After Gabriel got Castiel into his apartment he put him down on his bed and closed the door on him knowing that he had to do whatever he had to to try and ease himself. 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen to look for his brothers suppressors when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Anna standing there. 

“Hey” she said sounding sympathetic, “I heard what happened came to see if there was anything I could do to help.”

“Thanks Anna, but I wouldn’t go in there to see him right now. You know how it is better than I do.” Gabriel went back in the kitchen to continue his search. “hey, you don’t know where he keeps his suppressors do you?”

“No, but if you cant find his I have some in my purse he can have.”

“Uh thanks but no he is allergic and has to have special prescriptions ordered in. That’s mainly one of the reasons why he is in this mess, he cant take them until after his heat starts no preemptive strikes allowed.”

“That’s terrible” Anna said going into sympathy mode, “Check the bathroom it’s not uncommon for them to be kept in there.”

“Thanks Anna” Gabe said when he emerged holding the bottle of suppressor going in to give them to Castiel.

When Gabriel walked in Castiel was writhing around on his bed, drenched in sweat, slick running down his legs, and a very painful erection. 

“Gabriel… don’t please”

“Hey, hey its ok baby bro I know, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve been growing up with your heats don’t think this one is any different.” Gabriel was letting his nurturing come out which didn’t happen very often. “Here take your suppressors, and drink the water.” 

“Stay?”

“Yeah bro of course I’ll stay.” They sat there in silence until Castiel finally drifted off to sleep. 

When Castiel woke up his suppressors were working, he still felt a little uncomfortable but a lot better. 

Gabriel was asleep in the armchair drooling a little and he startled when He was woken. That made Castiel chuckle, and Gabriel smile that he was able to make his little brother happy.

“So…..” Gabriel said.

“So what” Castiel asked a little confused.

“So who is it that jump started your heat? And when do I get to meet him?”

“I don’t know what your talking about” Castiel denied even though the truth was during his heat last night he tried to imagine it was Dean’s knot instead of a toys inside him.

“Come on Cas, heats don’t just go off schedule without a reason. Now it didn’t happen till we were in the cafeteria, so I’m betting he was in there?”

Castiel just stayed silent 

“Oh he was!” Castiel wasn’t sure if he liked how much enjoyment Gabriel was getting out of this. “Well it started when you-“realization spread over Gabriel’s face. “No way! You have the hots for Dean Winchester don’t you.”

Castiel was bright red and he hid his face under his covers.

“You do! Oh bro you got it bad.” Gabriel chuckled, “ I’ll give it to you though he is pretty hot.”

If Gabriel wasn’t an alpha Castiel probably would have tried to claw his face off. He wanted to have Dean to himself. 

~Dean~  
Dean woke up the next morning with his cycle being bearable. What was with this omega? Why did he have so much affect on him that it made his cycle early? He had never reacted like that to anyone before.

When he walks out of his room Sam is already at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. ‘Figures’ Dean thought to himself. Sam is always up first. 

Sam looks up from his bowl of cereal and opens his mouth like he is about to say something then just shuts his mouth.

Dean is thankful; he doesn’t really want to talk about it right now. Partially because he doesn’t even know what happened or why. He had seen this guy twice and all of a sudden his body sees him as some kind of sex god or something.

Dean didn’t have time to think about this right now he just wanted to get to class so that afterward he could go to the garage.

He drops Sam off and decides to walk over to his class instead of drive. It was a nice day and the walk would only take him about five minutes if he cut straight through the quad. 

“Hey Dean”, he heard a sexy little omega voice call as he was passing by.

He turned to see just who had called him. It was Bela. They had talked a little last year but nothing had ever happened between them. That hadn’t changed Dean was still uninterested and thought about just ignoring her and keep on walking, then he thought about Castiel. He thought about how happy he looked with Gabriel, and how he was never going to have him. Castiel already had someone and in result he was never really going to have any interest in Dean. So Dean decided that Bela could be a good way to get Castiel off of his mind. 

Dean didn’t usually go for the girl omegas, but even he had to admit that Bela was gorgeous.

“Hi Bela”, Dean said as he changed his course to walk over to the bench that she was sitting on.

“So Dean, where are you headed to?” Bela asked innocently.

‘Like you don’t already know’ Dean thought. He knew Bela well enough to know that she wouldn’t have stopped him if they weren’t going to the same place.

“To the lecture hall” Dean replied in spite of himself. 

“Oh really, me too we can go together” 

“Yeah sure” 

Bela got up from the bench and stood right next to Dean so that their sides were touching, she snaked her arm around his back so that she was holding onto his waist. Signaling for him to put this arm around her shoulders.

Dean didn’t really want to but he did it any way because he was telling himself he had to get over Castiel. But hey fake it till you make it right? 

They walked to the lecture hall in silence. People looked at them, but didn’t really seem surprised to see Dean Winchester with a pretty girl on his arm.

When they stepped into the hall other alphas congratulated Dean by chuckling at him, winking and whistling at them. This sudden outburst caused people to turn their heads and look at them. Dean was looking around for a place to sit when he saw those beautiful blue eyes that had been on his mind all of last night looking at him. He quickly took his arm off of Bela. ‘Please get the hint, please’ he prayed in his head. 

“Something wrong?” Bela asked sounding annoyed.

“Huh? Oh no lets just find a seat”

Dean strategically picked a seat where he could stare at Castiel without actually looking like he was staring at him.

~Castiel~

As soon as that class was over Castiel was out of there. He wanted to go and be alone with his thoughts. Was he wrong in thinking that Dean was flirting with him last time they had talked? If he wasn’t what was that wink he wouldn’t have just winked at Castiel, or called him baby for that matter. He could have sworn he was staring at him when he was walking into the cafeteria, but all of a sudden Deans look had turned from fascinated to upset, almost like he was sick to his stomach. Did he not like Castiel? Was there something about him that day in the cafeteria that had changed the mind of the alpha who he could have sworn was flirting with him merely hours before to disgust. Castiel hated feeling like this he just wanted straight answers not mind games. Why had Dean so suddenly taken his arm off of that other omega when he saw Castiel? Why was he with the omega in the first place? ‘Alright that’s enough’ Castiel thought realizing how crazy he would have sounded if he was talking about this to anyone. He didn’t have a claim on Dean, what was wrong with him? He wanted to claw Gabriel’s face off last night when he had called Dean hot, and he had only known him for a few hours then.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was in front of the cafeteria. He decided he should probably eat so he went inside. He got his food and found himself a table. He was about to continue in his thoughts when three other trays of food were being put on the table around him.

“Hey Cassie” Balthazar said before he was stuffing his face with French fries.

“Hey guys” Castiel said trying to put cheerfulness in his voice.

It didn’t work though because his friends knew him too well.

“What’s wrong Cas?” Anna asked.

“Nothing” He mumbled.

“Is this about yesterday?” Anna asked.

“Yeah what even happened yesterday” Balthazar added, “wasn’t that off schedule for you?”

“It’s really nothing guys.”

“Cas here is all hot and bothered for Dean Winchester.” Gabriel spoke up sounding so proud as if Castiel had just won an award or something.

Castiel just closed his eyes and put his face down on the table in embarrassment. 

“Oh Dean, well he is cool I guess not a bad choice.” Balthazar said sounding absolutely giddy, “You know Cas, him and I talk sometimes I could put in a good word for you if you want.”

“Please just leave me here to die”

“Oh come on Bro where is your sense of fun, you have to put yourself out there if you ever want to find someone” 

“Guys, look who just walked in” Anna said in a loud whisper. 

Castiel didn’t have to look up to know who it was. But he did anyway; yep it was Dean just like he had known it was going to be. Luckily he had ditched that little slut, but now he was with a large good looking beta. Maybe Dean was a player and was constantly moving from person to person. He didn’t have time to continue in his thoughts because Balthazar was talking again.

“Good old Sam and Dean Winchester, man they really hit the gene pool jackpot didn’t they. I bet you and Dean would have adorable babies Cassie.”  
“Shut up- wait did you say Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah that’s his brother there with him why?”

“No reason” Castiel lied as he felt relief slide over him that that was Dean’s brother and not some other person he had just picked up along the way.

“I think I’m going to call him over to sit with us what do you think Cassie?”

“Don’t you dare-“  
“HEY DEAN COME OVER HERE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from Texas, so I had to restrain myself from writing ya'll at least five times. Your welcome. next chapter will be up soon since I left ya'll ( yeah I said it) on somewhat of a cliff hanger  
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets protective, Cas gets confused

“HEY DEAN COME OVER HERE”

Dean turned to see Balthazar patting an open seat at the table he was sitting at. But it wasn’t just Balthazar he was with Castiel, and unfortunately Gabriel was with Castiel. Gabriel was talking to Castiel but it wasn’t the way an alpha usually talked to their omega, he was smirking and giving a mischievous look, while Castiel glared at him. This actually gave Dean some hope. Maybe there was trouble in paradise and the two weren’t getting along anymore. Dean thought that this was his chance to swoop in and steal Castiel. He wasn’t the type to try and steal someone else’s mate, but there was just something about this omega that made him feel like he already belonged to Dean. 

“Hey Sam grab your food then head over to Balthazar’s table”, Dean said as he gave Balthazar a small nod of acknowledgement. 

Dean walked over to Balthazar and chose the seat that was directly across from Castiel.

“Hey Balthazar, and… Gabriel Right?” 

“That’s right Dean-o and I have been told that you have already met Cas here.”

“Yeah although never formally introduced” Dean couldn’t help but smirk. Gabriel wasn’t putting out the usual alpha signs, the ones that scream mine as he talked about Cas which was weird to Dean. “We have two classes together, wouldn’t even tell me his name when he barreled right into me, had to find it out from the roll call.” Dean thought that this was kind of testing the waters to see how Gabriel would react. 

When Gabriel smiled at Dean with raised eyebrows, he immediately became more relaxed. He didn’t understand what Gabriel and Castiel’s situation was but by now he was pretty sure it wasn’t mates.

Through this entire interaction Cas had remained silent.

“And I’m Anna” the redhead cut in, to be honest Dean hadn’t really noticed her, “and honestly the testosterone is getting to be a little much, I’m gonna go.” She said as she picked up her tray and left.

Sam dropped into the vacant only a few moments later, and the hellos and introductions began again.

All of a sudden Castiel’s face turned to horror and he went white. Dean noticed but didn’t know exactly what to say so he just turned to follow his gaze, which was watching as two alpha’s had just entered the cafeteria and were now heading towards the table. Dean didn’t like the way they were looking at Cas.

“Cas everything ok?” Dean asked.

“Cassie?” Balthazar echoed shaking him gently to try and pull him back to the conversation.

“Gabe, they are back, the ones from last night and think they are coming towards me”

Castiel sounded terrified and Dean was not ok with that he growled in his throat, but no one was paying attention to him they were looking from Castiel to the two alphas approaching.

“They won’t mess with you Cas not while you have both me and Dean here with you.” Gabe said trying to be reassuring, “Azazel may be dumb enough to try something, but Alastair isn’t.”

Dean was too busy shooting daggers at Alastair to notice what was happening around him. He had lost track of Azazel, and everyone else at the table was paying too much attention to Cas to even know what was going on around them.

All of a sudden Castiel’s scent went from a little frightened to terrified. Before dean even knew what was happening he was out of his chair and using his body to make a wall with Gabriel in front of Castiel. It finally registered with him why he was doing it and that just made him angrier then his initial knee-jerk reaction from his omega being threatened. Azazel had come up from behind Castiel while Dean was staring down Alastair and put his hand on his shoulder. 

Dean wasn’t just growling he was snarling and baring all his teeth at the other alpha. His animalistic nature was taking over telling him to protect this omega from this predator.

“Leave now” Dean roared at him. They had a staring match for a few seconds, but dean was not backing down, “I said go.”

The other alpha turned around and quickly exited the cafeteria.

Both Gabriel and Dean sat back down not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves, because that was the second outburst in two days that they were in the center of. 

“Thanks for the help Dean,” Gabriel said after he had calmed down a little bit. He had put a protective arm around Cas and pulled him closer to his side, so that Cas was leaning on him.

Dean didn’t say anything in response he was still seething, but Sam had moved to sit beside him and was whispering things at him to try and calm him down. 

Castiel looked up at Dean with his beautiful blues, “Thank you for doing that Dean, it means a lot.”

“Yeah your welcome” Dean said calming down a little, “Are you ok?”

“Yes I am now”

The rest of lunch was uneventful and rather quiet with the occasional small talk, even Balthazar was being rather quiet.

~CAS~

No body was really saying anything so Castiel allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Dean freaking Winchester had just stood up for him, and not just telling Azazel to go away he had stood up and physically protected him. There was also the fact that he was snarling and in full protective alpha mode. The thought of Dean being so protective of him as if he had some type of claim on him made him ridiculously happy, and sent little shivers down his spine. 

He periodically caught himself glancing at Dean not wanting to be caught staring, but wanting to look at him out weighed the feeling of embarrassment he would have if he got caught. He thought he could just stare at Dean forever; he had such strong features that just screamed alpha. His family probably always knew he was going to be an alpha Castiel thought.

The group all left at the same time. Sam and Dean left together and Balthazar decided that he was gonna go with him and Gabriel back to Castiel’s apartment.

As soon as they were in Gabriel’s Car Balthazar started talking.

“Oh my god, Cassie he likes you.”

“Shut up Balthazar no he doesn’t”

“Bro” Gabriel chimed in, “did you not see the same thing we did in there?”

“Exactly thank you, Gabriel, Cassie I am not sure what you are thinking, but what Gabe and I saw and apparently you didn’t was how fast he moved when his omega was in trouble.”

“I am not his omega” he was suddenly feeling very upset, “He was just being nice.”

“Oh Please” Gabriel sounded exasperated.

“Cassie being nice would have been telling that douche to back off; Dean was in full on protective alpha mode. He. Was. Snarling. At. Him.”

“Yeah come on bro why don’t you think he likes you?”

“Why don’t I think he likes me, well I don’t know maybe because he was all over that slut Bela like three hours ago.” Cas was trying not to cry but the guys had really pushed his insecure button.

After that little outburst the rest of the car ride was pretty much quiet, until Gabriel finally decided no one was going to say anything else and turned on the radio.

When they got into the apartment the atmosphere seemed to lighten. Balthazar plopped down on the couch and started to flip through Castiel’s limited selection of movies. Gabriel opened up every Cabinet in the kitchen until he decided they would go with the cliché popcorn to eat with the movie. Castiel grabbed three cokes out of the fridge before joining Balthazar on the couch. Gabriel soon joined them with the popcorn and they settled in for a comfortable evening. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Damn it I bet that’s Anna” Gabriel said.

“Oh shit she is gonna kill us for not inviting her.” Balthazar said rather panicky

Anna is usually quite calm, but can have a temper on her when the boys mess with her or leave her out of things.

“Come on guys it will be fine it is not like we planned this intentionally not telling her, it just kind of happened.”

“Well then you can be the one to open the door” Gabriel said.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it but before he could even get anything out Anna was pushing her way past him and into the room.

“What happened in the cafeteria?” She demanded before any of the guys could even say hello.

“What?” Balthazar said more in shock than anything else.

“I heard that Gabriel and Dean almost ripped someone’s head off” Anna said.

“Oh, that” Gabriel said calmly.

“Don’t play this off like it is nothing Gabriel what happened?” 

“Well that douche bag Azazel was approaching Cas with… not good intentions-he was trying to mess with him yesterday when his heat jump started- and Dean and I protected him, not a big deal really.”

“Not a big deal?” Anna was now sounding exasperated, “The way I heard you were ready to kill him.”  
“Well that was actually more Dean then Gabe here.” Balthazar interjected with a mischievous smile.

“Oh really?” Anna raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Cas.

“No we are not starting this up again” Castiel said. 

“Well I want to know”

“I don’t want to talk about it, I’m gonna go take a shower and you both can fill her in.”

Castiel walked out of the living room and into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and left it so that it would have time to heat up. As he was waiting he started to feel the effects of his heat suppressors wearing off, with everything that had been going on he wasn’t thinking to make sure that he took his pills. He made a mental note to take more when he got out of the shower. 

He climbed into the shower leaving himself to his thoughts. He thought of what Dean had done today, going from flirting with Bela to going full alpha mode to protect Castiel from the threat that was Azazel. He thought about Dean’s face when he saw Castiel when he was with Bela, he had looked like he had just been caught doing something illegal, and then he yanked his arm off of her. Castiel liked that he had made Dean feel guilty about being with her, but then was it actually Castiel that had made him do that? If Dean had felt guilty why was he with her in the first place? ‘Why wouldn’t he be with her?’ Castiel argued against himself, ‘You have no claim on him. The moments you had to talk to him before that you had choked.’ 

He was distracted from his thoughts when he realized that his suppressants were wearing off a lot faster than he thought they would, now he was really horny along with frustrated about Dean. Dean. Exactly the person he shouldn’t be thinking about right now, but how can he not think about that beautiful face and strong alpha body. 

Castiel is now painfully hard and he can feel his hole getting slick and begging to be filled with alpha knot, but not just any alpha, begging to be filled with Dean. Castiel started purring at just the thought of it him and Dean together, Dean dominating him just like an alpha should.

He hadn’t even noticed that while he was thinking about this his hand had gone around to his hole and pushing in. He moaned at the feeling, of course fingers weren’t as good as alpha knot, but for the time being they would work. Maybe if he could just imagine that dean was there doing this to him instead of Cas doing this to himself. His other hand found his cock and he pumped it imagining it was Dean. His fingers found his prostate at the same time as he twisted his hand coming up on his cock, and he came allover his hand. 

Castiel stood there and waited for the combination of cum and slick to wash off his body and down the drain. He then actually did what he got in the shower to do, he washed his hair and his body, and climbed out of the warm shower into the cool air of the tiled bathroom.

He left his bathroom, got dressed, and went to join the others in the living room. As he walked out he remembered to take more suppressants. If his friends knew what he had actually been doing they didn’t say anything, and he was thankful.

What had just happened in the bathroom made him clear on one thing that he had been trying to deny. He was head over heals for Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this chapter, I love it when Dean gets protective.  
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the boys are so confused, so Balthazar, Gabriel, and Sam start plotting ;)

“It was Castiel wasn’t it?”

“What” Dean asked startled when Sam broke the silence with his question. He muted the TV and turned to look at his brother.

“Castiel” Sam said matter-of-factly “He is the reason you started your cycle early the other day.

“Maybe” Dean replied grumpily.

“So what is the problem? Usually if you see some one you like you don’t hesitate to get at them what is so different about Cas?”

“Well for starters, until lunch today I thought Gabriel was his mate.” Dean replied obviously irritated that Sam was insisting on talking about his feelings…again.

“You thought Gabe was his mate?” Sam said amused.

“Yeah he was getting awfully touchy the other day with Cas, but when I saw them together at lunch today I could tell they weren’t mates, just really close, which is weird for an alpha and omega to be-“

“Dean” Sam cut him off, “Gabriel is Castiel’s brother.”

“What! Are you serious?” 

“Yes Castiel and Gabriel, the Novak brothers.”

Dean just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Well, it looked like silence, but in his head he was having a really intense internal monologue. Cursing himself for being so stupid, then for letting him thinking Castiel was taking making him get mixed up with Bela. Making Cas think he liked Bela , the list could go on forever really. 

“Dean? You with me?” 

“Wha- Oh yeah, sorry.”

“So what are you going to do about Cas?”

Dean sighed, “I don’t know I kind of messed things up, while I was thinking that he and Gabriel were together.”

“Come on you couldn’t have messed up that bad, and you know he liked you defending him in the cafeteria.”

“No he didn’t I just made myself look even more stupid.” Dean said angrily as he got up and walked off, shutting himself into his room.

Dean really didn’t have anything to do in his room he just didn’t want to be out there with Sam. So now he was locked in his room with just his thoughts. The truth was he had gotten really riled up when that douche of an alpha was messing with his omega- no, not his omega Castiel probably hated him. Thinking that gave Dean the feeling like someone had just punched him in the gut, but Castiel had every right to hate him or at least not like him. Dean had tried to distance himself, when he thought that Cas was taken, and now that decision was coming back to bite him.

He decided that the next time he saw Castiel he would talk to him. Just talk he did not know what the omegas feelings were towards him, so Dean decided to just test the waters. Now that Dean thought about it he didn’t really know anything about Castiel, besides the fact that he was in two of Dean’s classes, and it didn’t seem like he had many friends besides those at the lunch table early this afternoon. Dean made a not to himself that he should get to know him, before getting to know him. 

Dean decided to go to bed a little early seeing as there was nothing else to do in his room and the fact that he still didn’t want to go out there and talk to Sam. So Dean showered and put on a clean white undershirt and his boxers and climbed into his bed. A feeling of comfort washed over him. Even with the great feeling, Dean couldn’t help but wish he had that omega who kept haunting his thoughts there sleeping with him. To his own surprise when Dean thought of sleeping with Castiel it wasn’t in the sexual sense -although he would like that too- but it was in the sense of being able to hold him, make him feel safe, like an alpha should, just breathe in his addicting scent and enjoy his body heat. These thoughts put a smile on Dean’s face and comforted him as he drifted off to sleep. 

~CAS~  
After Castiel had come out of his room and the other two were done filling Anna in on what happened, the four all had a good time. At around eleven Anna had left mumbling something about having an early class tomorrow. The guys stayed up for about two more hours after she left, talking about everything. Gabriel talking about hot omegas Castiel talking about hot alphas- trying to keep his mind off of Dean- Balthazar being a beta swung both ways and commented on both. Then the topic slowly changed from hot alphas to simply one hot alpha.

“You now Cassie I honestly do think he likes you.”

“Balthazar can we not talk about this right now please” Castiel pleaded.

“Come on bro why don’t you want to talk about it?” Gabriel asked.

“Cause you two are convinced he likes me, but I am not he had his arm around Bela. Usually you don’t just do that, especially if you like another person, I’m sorry but none of that just screams I like you Castiel.” He didn’t like talking about this and his voice was getting shaky so he just sat there waiting for someone else to say something

“Ok we get it you don’t like the guy” Gabriel said gently.

“It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s the exact opposite actually. I really like him, and I’m not sure why I like him but I do. What he did in the Cafeteria was amazing, made me like him even more in fact. That’s why I don’t want to talk about it because he is not interested in me.” 

“I’m gonna talk to him.” Balthazar said, “Him and I talk sometimes I can-“

“No don’t” Castiel said, “Don’t worry about it please you too are making something big out of nothing.”

“Alright Cassie.”

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Cas grumbled standing up and leaving the other two sitting in the living room.

“I’m still going to talk to him” Balthazar whispered as when he was out of earshot 

Gabriel just chuckled.

***

Castiel woke up the next morning and groaned as he got out of bed. Just because he was on his suppressants doesn’t mean he didn’t still have to deal with some of the symptoms, achiness in this instance. He sleepily pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, and walked out into the living room. 

He saw Balthazar sprawled out on the couch and Gabriel was on the armchair sleeping in a way that looked almost unnatural. He kicked the foot of the Couch to wake up Balthazar, and threw a pillow at Gabriel. The two of them soon started grumbling about how early it was even though it was almost noon.

Castiel looked in his fridge hoping that food would magically appear, even though he had not been shopping in about a week, and he knew that really there only option was eggs and toast. He got out the eggs and started whipping them up in a bowl, he poured them into a skillet and then put some bread into the toaster. 

After breakfast Gabriel realized that he has a class that started ten minutes ago. Balthazar left a few minutes after Gabriel and when Castiel asked where he was going all he said was, “I have to go fix something.” Castiel shrugged it off and filed it under the man thing that Balthazar rambles about.

Castiel’s class does not start until 3:00 o’clock so he figures that he should finally go shopping, so he starts making a list walking around the house checking things. That’s when he notices that he is almost out of heat suppressors, he only has one more dose left which he has to take, now actually he realizes as he looks at his watch. He takes the dose and sits down to watch a little bit of TV before he goes to the store seeing as how he has plenty of time. He stretches out on the couch and flips on the television. He doesn’t really find anything so he just flips on golf. 

He should have known better, golf always puts him right to sleep. He wakes up and almost has a panic attack when he sees the time. He only has thirteen minutes to get to campus and make it to his lecture. He grabs his backpack and is out the door. 

~DEAN~

Dean is walking down the hallway to his apartment. He had made it through that awful class that made him want to continuously bang his head on his desk. All he wants to do now is get inside and relax. When he opens the door he can see that what he wants is probably not going to happen.

Sam and Balthazar are sitting at the table and talking, and whatever they were talking about it seemed really important. They both looked very concentrated on whatever they were talking about, but looked up when Dean entered the apartment.

“Are you both going to tell me what is going on?” Dean asked.

Sam stood up and crossed the room to his brother “Uh Balthazar wants to talk to you.” He said as he switched places with his brother and left the apartment, leaving Dean and Balthazar alone in the room.

“So uh, what is this about Balthazar?” Dean asked suddenly uncomfortable because he was pretty sure he had a good idea of what was coming.

“Well Dean I am here to talk to you about a friend of mine.”

There it is, Dean knew it was coming. When Dean stayed silent Balthazar continued.

“You see, I am pretty sure that both you and Cassie are blind.”

“What?” That was all that Dean could say, out of all the things he expected that was not it. Also Cassie?

“Well you see, I am just going to come out and say it, Cassie likes you, a lot, and according to my little talk with Sam, you like Cassie, but both of you are to stubborn to do anything about it. So Gabriel and I, and now Sam decided to do something about it. Seeing as how you are the alpha I came to you to tell you to grow some balls.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Well Cassie certainly isn’t going to do anything about it, so it has to be you.”

“Wait, wait hold on, I am a little lost here.”

“Do I really need to spell it out for you Cassie likes you and-“

“Why?”

“Why? Really is that why you haven’t moved on him? Because you are having a little self esteem issue?”

“No, it’s just that I was a douche to him, you should have seen his face when I came in with Bela.”

“Oh yes he mentioned that, one of the reasons he is being shy, why were you with her anyway?”

“Well long story short, I thought Gabriel was Cas’ mate so I told myself to move on.”

“How did you-“

“Don’t… Just don’t” Dean said shortly.

“Okay, well are you going to talk to Cassie.?”

“Yeah I will talk to him at class on Monday.”

“Alright then my work here is done.” Balthazar said with a smirk. He then proceeded to stand up, clapped Dean on the shoulder and leave.

Just like that Dean was sitting by himself. He realized he had just let Balthazar talk to him about his feelings, and convince him to talk to Castiel. Now that he thought about it he was excited to talk to Cas. 

About fifteen minutes later Sam came back and sat down at the table with him because Dean still hadn’t moved. He was just sitting there with his mind racing.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” Sam finally asked rescuing Dean from his own thoughts.

“I’m going to talk to him on Monday.” Dean answered, “And also I hate you for making me talk to Balthazar about it”

“Yeah, but it all worked out right?”

“Well I haven’t even talked to him yet, but so far yeah I guess so.”

“What are you gonna do if you see him before then.”

“I don’t know. Talk to him early I guess.” Dean considered that then said. “But honestly this week has been so crazy with my cycle starting early and Azazel I don’t want to have to deal with anything else crazy this week, I’m just hoping that nothing else happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is my favorite angel (Besides Cas), and I really liked writing this chapter with him being a big part of it.  
> Thanks for the encouraging comments they really help keep it up please.
> 
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets into some big trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... this chapter is painful  
> *TW:Rape/Noncon

Castiel was sitting in class trying to pay attention, because so far he had been failing miserably at doing so. He had two classes today and this was the first if he was having this much trouble staying focused in this class he knew the next one would be hell for him. He wasn’t sure why he was having so much trouble today usually he could pay attention, but something was different today. He shrugged it off as just one of those days and tried to pay attention, but while he was lost in his thoughts the professor had moved on and now he was totally lost.

When class was over he checked his watch. It was 2:00 o’clock, and his next class didn’t start till this evening. He called up Gabriel and told him to meet him at the diner they usually went to for lunch. He knew Balthazar was probably already with Gabriel so he didn’t bother calling him, so he called Anna next to tell her to do the same.

He got there first and procured a table for them. Anna was next; she had just gotten out of class as well and was starving. They made small talk until Gabriel and Balthazar got there.

“Hey, Anna... Cassie,” He said rather smugly.

“What are you so happy about?” Castiel asked suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing” Balthazar smirked and shared a knowing look with Gabriel.

“Gabe, what is he on about?” 

“How should I know” Gabriel laughed.

Castiel turned to Anna, “Do you know what is happening here?”

“Not a clue.”

Castiel huffed and turned back to Balthazar and Gabriel, “You two are planning something.” It wasn’t a question it was a fact, and the last time Gabriel and Balthazar had acted like this, well it just didn’t go well, didn’t go well for anyone other than them at least.

“Oh Cassie the planning is done and over with along with about half of the execution.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Suddenly worried, silently hoping that there would not be any surprises for him when he went back to the apartment.

“Don’t worry about it Bro, look here comes our waitress.” Gabriel said obviously wanting to change the subject to something less suspicious. 

They ate the rest of their lunch talking about everything, except for what Gabriel and Balthazar had done, because every time he tried to bring it up it quickly got swept away. They also stayed off the topic of Dean which he was happy about, because despite what his friends thought his world did not revolve around Dean. It was getting to the point where it was rather obnoxious, why was it that lately whenever they were talking about Castiel it was always about him and Dean. When they talked about Anna, they talked about things like her grades, her classes, her family, teachers that she did and didn’t like, why was it always about him and Dean all of a sudden. Okay, yeah, he had admitted to himself and to his friends that he really liked Dean, but that doesn’t mean that he is always thinking about him. Castiel suddenly realizes that he is thinking about him right now. ‘Oh the irony’ he thinks when he admits to himself that he has got it so bad, and then checks back into the conversation.

They leave the diner and Castiel still has a some time until his next class. He doesn’t really want to go home, partly because basically he would get home then he would have to turn right around and be up at the campus again, and partly because Gabriel and Balthazar had made him nervous. He does not want to come home to some huge mess that they thought would be good for a joke on him. He made a mental note to make sure either one or both of them were with him when he went home next, as he gets in his car and drives.

He is not really sure why, but he decides to go to campus and sit on the grass on the quad. When he gets there he finds a soft spot and sits down and pulls out his laptop, determined to actually get some work done. After about thirty minutes of getting basically no where he just leans back and looks up at the tree above him. He is really not feeling on top of things today, he had trouble focusing in class and now he could barely think straight, now that he thought about he was feeling sick to his stomach a little. ‘Just get through this class’, he thinks to himself, ‘then you can go home and just lay there.’ After a while of just laying there he gets up, packs up his stuff and heads to class. 

He gets to class and looks around, no one he recognized, so he sits in the back, determined to actually pay attention. That planned failed, and about halfway through class he realizes why.

His heat, he took the last of his suppressors last night and was a few hours over due for his next dose. His heat was almost over and the symptoms weren’t as strong, if they were he would have noticed earlier. He curses himself for being so out of it this week, usually he is so on top of it. He decides to stay and try to make it through class since he isn’t really having any symptoms besides having trouble focusing and feeling a little sick to his stomach. About fifteen minutes later that changes, he is getting hard and is also starting to get slick, really slick. The alphas in the class were starting to sniff the air, and he took that as his cue to get out of there. He quickly gathered up his stuff and left.

It was getting late and dark ‘stupid daylight savings’ Cas was just trying to get to his car, but is was really dark, and with his clouded head he was having trouble focusing on where he was, much less his car. He was thankful that nobody was really around, they were all either in class or getting dinner or something, but the quad was strangely empty, even with it being dark that was odd.

All of a sudden Castiel was being tackled to the ground, and then roughly dragged to his feet, pulling him towards the nearest building. Everything was happening so fast, and Castiel was already in a clouded state, but he knew whoever was holding onto him was not friendly. So Castiel screamed, he screamed as loud and as long as he could before whoever it was covered his mouth with their hand, but Castiel wasn’t going down without a fight so he bit his attacker’s hand. That surprised the alpha and he pulled his hand away long enough for Castiel to scream some more. His calls for help getting mingled with him just screaming, hoping someone would here. Then he was out his attacker had knocked him out with a strong blow to the jaw.

When Castiel woke up it took him a second to get his bearings. He was standing bent over a counter in a one person bathroom, his pants along with his underwear was pooled around his ankles. He tried to squirm away, but he froze and chills ran down his spine when he heard the voice of his attacker.

“Oh good you are awake, I wanted you conscious when I fuck you senseless.” Castiel turned his head to see who it was, even though he already had a good idea. 

“You see Azazel is an idiot, he tried to get with you in public, but I know better than that.” Alasatir said as he slid his fingers into Castiel’s hole, starting to scissor. 

“Please,” Castiel whimpered still groggy from the punch to the jaw, “Please don’t”

“Shh baby you are just saying that now, after this you will be begging for my knot.” Alaistar breathed into his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

It made Castiel shudder, he gasped when Alastair added another finger, and suddenly tears were falling and he was screaming again, only to have Alastiar shove his balled up sock into his mouth. Castiel was weeping now doing his best to wiggle out of Alastair’s grasp, but even with Alastair having only on hand free to fight Castiel his alpha strength easily over powered the omega. 

Castiel heard the alpha unzip his jeans, and then he pulled his fingers out of his hole, only to be replaced with his knot a second later. Castiel screamed, but the sock muffled the noise, so he just whimpered and cried harder.

“I have wanted you ever since I smelled a few days ago, damn you smelled good, I knew you would feel great and I was right.” Alastair licked a stripe right up the back of his neck as he pounded into him.

Alastair’ tongue made his skin feel like someone was putting a burning match onto it, and is voice was like nails on a chalk board.

All of a sudden there was banging on the door of the bathroom, Alastair had been smart enough to lock it, but soon it burst open. Castiel felt Alastair being forcefully pulled away from him. He fell to the ground about to pass out, but not before he looked up to see who his savior was. 

It was Dean; of course it was Dean who else would come to his rescue. Dean was snarling and baring his teeth, a lot like the time he had protected him from Azazel, but he was even more terrifying right now. Castiel then let himself pass out knowing he was safe. Dean, his alpha was there.

~Dean~

Dean was walking in the parking lot towards the building where he knew Castiel’s class was in. He had thought about waiting until Monday, but he decided he couldn’t so he had called up Balthazar, to ask him if he knew where Castiel was. He said he didn’t but gave the phone to Gabriel who did. When Gabriel told him he was in class, Dean headed straight over to campus. His plan was to be standing outside the doors of the classroom when Castiel walked out, to ensure that he would see dean and be forced to talk to him. 

That’s when he heard the first scream. It was sounded awful to Dean’s ears and made his skin crawl; he hurt for whoever it was. He started running towards the noise when he heard the second scream. This one was a mixture between helps and just screams. Wait he recognized that voice, and then red hot anger was bubbling inside of him, and he stated running faster, towards the spot. He was going faster than he ever had before, faster than he ever thought he could, but that was his omega, no one had the right to touch him, much less make him scream like that.

He got to the spot where he was sure the screams were coming from, but there was no Castiel there.

“Cas?” He yelled panicking, he had to find him, but he was no good riled up like this. He took a breathe trying to calm himself down. It didn’t help his heart was still hammering, and he was still panicked out of his mind. 

He started running around the near by area, trying to find him, he could not have gotten that far. He saw the building that was empty this time of evening. He prayed he was going the right way; he had to be sure if he was wrong it could cost Cas. Dean was sure, if what he thought was happening was actually happening, then this is where he would have gone. 

As he entered the building he heard it again, longer than any of the others had been a scream that made his blood boil and rage build up in him all over again. It was harder to pin point the location in a building like this, but Dean did his best, searching up and down the halls, opening all the classroom doors, running as fast as he could, going on pure adrenaline by now. Then he smelled it, heat, Cas’ heat, but it was mixed with panic and fear and hurt. 

He followed the scent to the bathroom, he tried the door and it was locked so he pounded on the door trying to open it until he finally stood back and kicked it in.

The scene before him made him want to vomit. Cas was bent over the counter, being pounded into by Alastair. Dean could see Castiel’s face in the mirror, his eyes were squeezed shut, a sock was stuffed into his mouth to keep him from screaming, and tears were streaming down his face. 

The sight made Dean see red; he immediately was tearing Alastair off of Cas. Then he was on top of him throwing punches left and right pummeling his face. Alastair somehow was able to land one good hit on Dean, causing him to stumble back, giving Alastair enough time to run, at top speed, out of the bathroom.

Dean turned his attention to Cas, who was passed out on the floor, luckily Alastair didn’t finish. Dean shuddered at the thought of Cas having to deal with that. He gently pulled Cas up, supporting all his weight because he was still unconscious. He gently put hi underwear and his pants back on, then lifted him bridal style carrying him out of the bathroom, and all the way to the Impala.

Dean was mumbling to Cas all the way there in attempt to calm Cas even though he was passed out, maybe he was mumbling to keep himself calm.

“It‘s okay Cas, I’ve got you, your safe now, he wont hurt you, I am so sorry Cas” He kept repeating the words over and over like a chant. Trying to distract himself from what he had just seen. Trying to distract himself that Cas would probably never be the same again, or the fact that he reeked like Alastair. That made Dean even angrier, but he had to stay calm for Cas right now, he had to keep it together. 

“I’m gonna take care of you Cas its going to be ok, I promise, I will make it ok.”

He got Castiel laid down in the backseat of the Impala, and climbed into the driver seat. Before starting the called Balthazar, he didn’t think he could handle driving and talking on the phone at the same time while he was this panicked. 

“Hey Dean what’s up? How did it go?” Balthazar said.

“Balthazar?” Dean said not even trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“Dean what is? Is everything alright? Is Cassie alright?”

“No, something happened is Gabriel still with you?”

“Yeah, yeah here” Balthazar passed the phone off to Gabriel.

“Dean what the hell happened?” Gabriel was panicking almost as much as Dean.

“It’s Cas- Damn it this shouldn’t be done over the phone, just meet us at St. Mary’s Hospital.”

“Okay we are leaving now, just tell me is Cas okay.”

“He is for now.” Dean said before he ended the call and started the car. 

Dean tried not to think what would have happened if he had not been there. ‘No, calm down’ he told himself, ‘you were there, you stopped it.’ Dean couldn’t convince himself Cas had still been raped, if he had just been faster he might have been able to stop it from happening.

But he was here now, he was here and he was not going to let anything happen to Cas again. He was going to protect him and comfort him, and heal him just like an alpha should. Just like Dean was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( Cassssssssssssssssssss  
> I had so much writers block writing this chapter, the next chapter isnt really coming along any better, but i am still trying to finish it to get it out on time.  
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up in the hospital and Dean isn't there.... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter than the last few, but it is very important.

Cas woke up in a bright white room. No wait hold on he was in a hospital. Then the memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back to him. He started tearing up, he was trying to fight back the tears, but they started to roll until he was silently sobbing forbidding himself to make a noise. 

“Hey baby bro, hey, hey its ok.” Castiel turned his head when he heard Gabriel’s soothing voice, he hadn’t even thought about people being in the room with him. But sure enough when he turned his head to the other side Gabriel was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

“Gabe?’

“Yeah its ok bro I’m here.” Castiel could see that he was worried, but he was trying to paste on a smile for his little brother.

Castiel looks around, and notices that it is just him and Gabriel in the room. While he is happy that Gabriel is there and he didn't wake up in the strange room alone, he still wished that his savior was there.

“Is…” Castiel didn’t want to finish the sentence; he would be devastated if Dean wasn’t there. His Omega inside of him was telling him that he had an alpha that rescued him that meant he cared about him, but part of Castiel was still doubtful, Dean could have just come to his rescue cause that’s what good people do.

“Yeah” Gabriel said with a small chuckle, not needing Castiel to finish the sentence. “Yeah Dean is down in the cafeteria getting coffee… and pie I think he said, he has been here just as long as I have he hasn’t left since last night.”

Castiel smiled the picture of Dean sleeping in one of the chairs next to his bed seemed to comfort him for whatever reason, and he knew that everything was going to get better, it might take awhile, but it would he was sure of it.

~DEAN~

This Cafeteria had terrible coffee, not to mention an awful selection of pie. He got to cups of coffee, black, and a slice of lemon pie and headed towards the elevator, back up to Cas’ room. 

He was about to fall over from exhaustion, waking up in that chair did not make him feel refreshed; the only thing it left him with was a crick in his neck.

Last night he had gotten to the hospital and they admitted Cas immediately when Dean told them what had happened. They ran a few tests to make sure he was physically okay, he checked out besides for a few bruises, and a pretty busted up jaw. After that they gave him a sedative that they said would keep him asleep for awhile. 

About half way through Castiel’s tests Balthazar and Gabriel showed up, and Dean had to relay the story again, although he didn’t know all of it, just what had happened with him, he had no idea what all Castiel went through.

He was walking up towards Castiel’s room now, and he had some trouble with the door handle because he was holding so much stuff.

“Hey Gabe I got you some coffee, even though-“ Dean looked up and Castiel was awake, he was even smiling a little, it was a very small smile and it didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it widened a little when he saw Dean. That gave him hope and the strength to carry on instead of running out of the room like he wanted to, he was not ready for this, he had expected Castiel to be asleep for at least a few more hours giving him time to think of something to say. 

“Hey Cas, good to see you awake, how are you feeling?” Deans voice softened considerably.

“I… I am ok” Castiel said his voice quievering.

“I’m Sorry Cas I shouldn’t have-“ 

“No Dean, it is ok.” 

“No Cas its not.” He shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Really it is.” Castiel laid back so his head was resting on the pillows. “So are you going to come in or just stand there the rest of the day?”

Dean realized he was still standing in the door, so he silently moved to the chair next to Gabriel, handing him the coffee simultaneously, not really knowing what to say. If this was a regular conversation, he would have pulled out all the stops, and put his charm on, but this was different. He had no idea what to do.

“I am going to go get the doctor.” Gabriel announced finally breaking the silence, “She doesn’t know that you are awake, and she probably should.”

“So, not trying to be ungrateful or anything, but why were you there last night?” Castiel asked as soon as the door closed behind Gabriel.

“To be honest, I was there to see you.” He chuckled a little, “Balthazar came to talk to me, said we need to figure out whatever this thing we have is, and what we were going to do about it.” 

“What were you planning on saying?”

“Are you sure you want to talk about this now Cas?”

“Yes Dean I am sure I don’t want to think about yesterday, this will take my mind off of things. I could use some good news.” Castiel sounded exasperated. “… You were planning on it being good news right?” he asked apprehensively.  
“Yeah Cas” Dean chuckled. “At least, that’s what I was hoping for, I wasn’t sure how you were going to react.”

Castiel smiled, but before he could anything Gabriel walked back in with the doctor Dean had meat last night.

“Hello Castiel, I am Doctor Jody Mills. How are you feeling?” 

“Um, I am feeling ok I guess, actually my jaw is pretty painful” Castiel replied quietly.

“I can give you pain killers for that, but other than that is everything feeling ok physically?’

Castiel glanced over at Dean, who was trying to keep himself from getting angry and protective and shooing the woman making Cas feeling uncomfortable out of the room. Castiel turned back to the doctor and nodded.

“Okay that is good; we would still like to keep you a bit longer if that is alright with you. Also-“ She softned her voice considerably, “The police are going to be here soon, and they are going to want to talk to you and Mr. Winchester.” She explained to him.

Now Dean was really struggling with protective mode, this for sure would make Cas uncomfortable, but he needed to be here with him. He was going to help him through this. He made him a promise in that parking lot, and even though Cas wasn’t awake to hear it Dean was still going to keep it. He was going to be there for Cas. 

He thought Cas could sense his apprehension, because he gave him a reassuring look before nodding at Dr. Mills again.

~CAS~

His mind was racing, he was going to have to talk to the police and give them a detailed account. He was probably going to break down in front of the police, and in front of Dean.

‘No’ he thought to himself, Dean was going to help him stay calm. He was going to be strong for Dean.

The police soon got there, and Castiel could feel his stomach start to churn.

“Castiel Novak?” A police officer asked as he walked in the door.

“Yes that is me.”

“Okay, my name is Detective Rufus Turner. Now, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I am going to need you to tell me what happened, and then I am going to need to ask you a few questions. I promise I will try and make this as painless as possible.” He said kindly before turning to Dean and continuing. “And then I am going to need to get your side of the story.”

“Yes sir.” Dean replied 

“Okay, whenever you are ready Castiel, take as much time as you need.”

Castiel sat there quiet for a few moments, trying to will the lump in his throat away. He took a shaky breath, and then felt something warm close over his hand. He looked down and saw that Dean was holding his hand. 

‘Okay’ he thought, he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my head is about to explode  
> Also I am going to try to continue with the daily updates, but the rest of the week is going to be super crazy and I don't know if I will have time to write.
> 
> Also.... THE SUPERNATURAL FEELS TONIGHT!!!! I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS!!!!
> 
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home from the hospital.

Castiel was in the passenger seat of Gabriel’s Car looking out the window. He was just watching the trees zoom past in blurs, not really thinking about anything, just watching. Gabriel was rattling on about something fully aware that he wasn’t listening, just talking for the sake.

The hospital had discharged him, but at the same time had loaded him up with pain killers as well as refilled his suppressor prescription. Dr. Mills had explained to him that the trauma as well as the medicine he was taking was going to make him really tired for awhile. She had also said that is was okay for him to lay around for a few days, but eventually he needed to get up and go on with his everyday life again, or else he ran the risk of falling into depression.

That actually made him smile a little bit. While, yes, what had happened to him was awful and he didn’t like to think about it because it made him feel dirty, he doesn’t think he could ever be depressed. Because out of all this mess and filth and trauma, one good thing came out of this, one great thing that cancelled out all the bad in his mind. That good thing was Dean.

Dean had stayed with him the entire time in the hospital. He had even offered to follow them and meet Cas back at his apartment. But even though Castiel would have loved to have Dean come back with him and take care of him, Dean looked awful. At least as awful as you could with being blessed with a gorgeous face like Dean’s. He had reluctantly declined Dean’s offer and had told him, to go home and get some rest, to actually take care of himself. 

They pulled up to the apartment and as they were getting out Gabriel was hovering around him like he was a baby that was just learning to walk, and taking his first steps.

“I’m fine Gabriel, I am tired not unstable.” He said a little annoyed.

“I know, but you can’t blame me for worrying, plus you were totally checked out during the car ride.”

“ ‘m just tired” Castiel mumbled, and it was true, he was exhausted, he just wanted to get up stairs and collapse onto his bed.

As soon as he was in the apartment he went straight to his room. Immediately falling into bed, barely even stopping to take off his shoes, he was out in minutes. 

~DEAN~

Dean woke up from his nap a little dazed, but other than that feeling rested. He had gone straight home and fallen into bed, just like Cas had told him to do. He had wanted to go with Cas back to his apartment, but Cas was right he was exhausted and he needed rest.

But now he was awake and well rested, ready to go see Cas. He wanted to leave right away, so he gathered up his keys, and other things he needed before leaving his room, and heading into the living room. Sam was watching TV in the living room as he was walked out.

“Hey Sam, I am heading off to Cas’ apartment. I should be back later.”

Sam turned to say goodbye, but stopped and his face changed when he looked at Dean, and he raised his eyebrows.

“No you aren’t” Sam said commandingly, almost like a mother would.

“What?” 

“Dude you look terrible, Cas can wait a little bit longer go get in the shower.”

“But-“

“Go Dean.” He was not asking so Dean slowly turned and walked beck into his room.

“Yes Ma’am” He mumbled. 

“I heard that” Sam called from the living room.

When Dean got out of the shower he pulled on a clean set clothes. When he walked out of the living room there was a sandwich sitting on the table.

“Let me guess, I am not leaving until I eat this.”

Sam just hummed in answer from the living room. Dean wolfed the sandwich down and got out the door as fast as he could.

He made it to Cas’ apartment in good time, which is exactly what he wanted to do. He searched the listings until he found the one under the name of Novak and headed that way. When he found the apartment he knocked lightly not knowing if Cas would be asleep, and not wanting to wake him up.

Gabriel opened up the door, and took a minute to look at him before letting him in.

“What?” Dean asked under Gabriel’s gaze.

“My brother really hit the jackpot, you look much better now that you are all cleaned up, if I wasn’t an alpha I would probably make a move on you myself.”

“Right… well you can thank my brother for making me clean up, or else I would look probably worse than the last time you saw me.”  
“Hmm maybe I will talk to your brother.” Gabriel winked and received an eye roll from Dean. “Actually it is really great that you showed up when you did, because I need to go take care of a few things, but I didn’t want to leave Cas alone.”

“Yeah that’s fine where is he?” Dean asked as he looked around, and noticed the disappointing lack of his omega. 

“He is in his room sleeping.” Gabriel replied walking around gathering up his stuff. “Just make your self at home while he out.” 

“Okay”

“Oh and Dean” Gabriel said poking his head back through the door he had just walked through.

“Yeah?”

“You hurt him and I will end you.” Gabriel said before closing the door behind him.

Then Dean was left standing in Cas’ apartment, alone.

~CAS~

Castiel woke up in a cold sweat. The sedatives they had given him in the hospital had kept him from dreaming, but now that he was not on them anymore he was having nightmares. 

“GABRIEL” He called, his jaw was killing him again, and he needed the pain killers.

When he heard no reply he got out of bed and pulled his door open. But he almost ran into the person on the other side.”

“… Not Gabriel” He said when he looked up at Dean.

“Dissapointed?” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Definitely not” He said his face breaking into a smile.

“Jesus Cas your sweating like crazy, are you ok?” Dean asked taking a step closer, his scent washing over Cas, making it smell like heaven.

“Nightmare” He replied distracted by the amazing scent washing over him.

“You are having nightmares?” Dean was now concerned and Castiel could tell.

“It was my first one, the sedatives at the hospital must have kept me from having them.”  
Dean stepped inside the room and took his hand, leading them towards the bed. Castiel could feel his heart speeding up, he wasn’t sure he was ready for this after what happened. He was about to pull away when Dean laid down on the bed and motioned for him to join him. No sex, no obligations, just Dean there comforting him and holding him while he slept. 

He laid down and snuggled into Dean, with his alphas protective arm draping over him, making him feel safe. He fell asleep like that with Dean just holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know when the next chapter will be up may be tomorrow maybe a few days, MY LIFE IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW.
> 
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter, so sorry it took so long to get it out, but the last few days have been crazy.

Dean wakes up feeling amazing. He has his head on the top of his omega’s, and his arm is protectively draped over his side. Dean thinks about just laying there and watching Cas sleep, breathing in his addicting scent when he realizes that he is starting to get hard. 

Cas had let Dean sleep with him, but that was allowed because that was all it was, sleeping. Dean remembered Cas’ face last night when he thought for a split second that Dean was going to try to sleep with him. It looked scared, not like he was afraid of Dean, just afraid in general. Dean didn’t know how Cas would react if he woke up and Dean was hard, and Dean didn’t want to put him in that position, so he got up as carefully as he could trying not to disturb the sleeping omega, and helped himself to the shower in the guest bathroom. 

When Dean got out of the shower he put on his clothes from yesterday, he wasn’t planning on staying the night so he hadn’t brought any other clothes. He walked back into the bedroom not knowing if Cas had woken up or not while he was in the shower. 

When he walked in Cas was in a cold sweat, and shaking. Dean just froze for a few moments, a multitude of thoughts bombarding him all at once. Cas was on his heat, but the meds should have carried over, he shouldn’t have to take another dose, until this afternoon. 

Then Castiel whimpered, it wasn’t a needy whimper, it was a scared whimper a cry for help. His alpha nature immediately kicked in. Dean was at Cas’ side in a flash, crouching on the floor to be at eye level with him, gently shaking him awake calling his name softly.

After about the third call of his name Cas opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“ ‘m sorry” Cas mumbled.

“For what?” He didn’t understand what reasons Cas would have for apologizing.

Cas just stayed silent. Dean watched as Cas’ eyes flick over his face like he was trying to memorize it. Dean let his eyes slip from the oceans of blue down to the omega’s lips.

Without really thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed Cas. It was a quick chaste kiss, but it felt good. When he drew back he looked at Cas waiting for a reaction. He just sat there with a blank face for a few seconds before a small smile spread over his face, and leaned in for another.

Dean climbed up on the bed so that he was leaning over him, never separating there lips. Cas was opening his mouth for him before Dean even tried to ask.

Cas’ mouth was like heaven, it was perfect, Dean made sure to map it out with his tongue before moving on. He was first kissing his jaw trailing over it, down to his neck where he sucked, until the little mark appeared. 

Dean stopped, realizing what he just did. Dean cursed himself, he had just marked Cas, claimed him without even thinking. He was angry with himself, he couldn’t believe he had messed this up already. He quickly backed up slowly backing away from Cas, who had a confused look on his face. Then Dean was out of the bed room making his way towards the front door.

~CAS~

Of course this was happening. Just when he had gotten the idea that maybe things were going to be ok. That maybe things would actually work out and he could be happy, it was all ripped away from him. 

Dean may not want him, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight, or at least not an explanation. He was out of the bed and into the living room in a second. When he got out there he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach by what he saw. 

Dean was heading towards the door, trying to get away from here, trying to get away from Castiel.

“Dean” Cas said with both question and force in his voice, willing himself to overcome his omega nature and be forceful enough to get the alpha to stay and talk.

Dean turned around. “Cas, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Deanstarted heading towards the door again. “I’ll just go”

He could feel tears welling up, but he was trying to keep them back. “Do you not want me?” His voice was so small, and Cas hated himself for being the typical needy omega, but he just couldn’t help it right now.

“What?”

“I said do you-“

“No Cas, I know what you said I just thought that…” Dean trailed off for a moment, before blurting out. “I just forced myself on you, without even knowing how you felt; I marked you Cas without any warning. How can you be okay with that?”

“Because I want you Dean, I may not be ready yet, for all- you know all of it, but I really really like you, I want you to be my alpha. I was okay with you claiming me because I want this and I thought you would know that, or even want this too.”

Dean just stared at him, then crossed the room and embraced Cas. Cas buried his face in his neck, and breathed in Dean. 

“I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot.” Dean whispered.

“Yeah you are.” Cas said with a smirk pulling away to look up into Dean’s emerald eyes. God he was never going to get used to looking into them.

“But you are my idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, that's the end. I am really terrible at writing endings and wrapping things up, so so sorry. Thanks for sticking with me through this yall have been so encouraging.
> 
> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) I'd love to meet you


End file.
